Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the primary cause of blindness in elderly individuals of industrialized countries,1,2 and has a projected 50% increase by the year 2020.3 There is an urgent need for new nutritional or pharmacological interventions that are safe over the long term for the treatment or prevention of AMD.